A Portal To A NARUTO Universe
by Kalypso Fox
Summary: Just a little peek at what WAS supposed to be my 'Portal To Another Universe' story. This was the original, before I changed it to Bleach; sorry this is all I've got. Lost the other chapters; just found these in my email inbox from 09... Feedback please?
1. Character List

**Ok… this is like, suuuuper old; we were planning on making this story in 09… way before we made my Bleach version… We only made that one, because we lost this one; and lost an interest in Naruto, at the moment… Now, that I found this though; I just want to know what you guys think of it. Please and Thank You. ^^**

**Hey I know I probably shouldn't have so many stories going on at once especially since I don't update as much as I used to but I felt like writing this… anyway on with the disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Naruto or Itachi but if I did SasuGAY would be dead, Itachi would not be blind, and Sasori would be alive…**

PORTAL TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE

PEOPLE:

**Roxas (me):**

Height: 5'0

Hair: Long waist length black hair that is streaked diff. colors every month (this month is blue)

Eyes: Black with a reddish outline when she gets mad

Likes: Jennifer, Itachi, weasels, cats and other animals, guns, swords/katana's, fights, black, blue, skulls, crosses, three days grace, pyromaniacs

Dislikes: Chavs, preps, nerds, light colors like light pink, SasuGAY, and the gay pedophile (Orochimaru), Hiro

Personality: Gothic punk, she likes to be in fights, doesn't like many people except people that are like her, if you get on her nerves she just might slit ur throat

**Jennifer (my sis):**

Height: 5'0

Hair: Long waist length black hair with streaks (she switches between red and pink or both every month; this month is both)

Eyes: Black

Likes: Sasori, Roxas, red, pink, bow & arrows, scorpions, foxes, hearts, swords/katana's, Never Say Never, pyromaniacs

Dislikes: Chavs, super girly preps, racism, nerds, being bullied, fights to a certain extent, bitches, being teased, being bossed around, being bull-shitted, SasuGAY, and the gay pedophile (Orochimaru), Hiro

Personality: Bubbly and easy to love, trusting

**Jalice:**

Height: 5'2

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Likes: Pein, singing, blue, black, being cool, having fun, texting, and Paramore

Dislikes: Girly-girls, pink, being called a nerd, being bossed around, being teased, and being treated like a rag doll, and Hiro.

Personality:

**Kimiko**

Height: 5'3

Hair: Brown?

Eyes: Brown?

Likes: Zetsu

Dislikes: Hiro

Personality: N/A

**Hiroko Kasato (my editor):**

Height: 5'0

Hair: Green bob cut.

Eyes: Green

Likes: Candy, art, music, drawing, writing, Italian food, American food, things w/ noodles in it, food in general, being right, Tobi, studying, acting smart, showing off and ranting.

Dislikes: Soda, burgers, Deidara, being bothered while doing stuff, Korean food, Chinese food, being wrong, creeps, being carried, narcissists, egoists, falling in love, blushing (which is hard to make her do), being dressed up nicely, fighting (although she kicks ass when she does) and acting formal.

Personality: Not easy to get, likes to tease friends when it comes to the opposite gender, usually unresponsive to the "moves" guys make, likes to be right, hates being wrong, despises flirting and getting "hit" on, egoist, narcissist, sadistic, hyper, protective, and can stay up really late.


	2. Entering A New Universe through a TV

**Hey I know I probably shouldn't have so many stories going on at once especially since I don't update as much as I used to but I felt like writing this… anyway on with the disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Naruto or Itachi but if I did SasuGAY would be dead, Itachi would not be blind, and Sasori would be alive…**

PORTAL TO A _NARUTO_ UNIVERSE

Chappy 1…

**Roxas' P.O.V**

"Roxas come on it's time for the Naruto marathon!" My twin sister yelled up the stairs as I changed into my PJ's. My PJ's are a pair of black shorts made of silk with blue skulls on them, with a black spaghetti strap shirt made of silk with a blue skull right in the middle, I have a plain blue robe made of silk to match the color of the skulls on my PJ's.

I walk in the room to see my Sis Jennifer sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. Her PJ's consisted of a pink spaghetti strap nightgown made of silk.

"Finally you are soooo slow, the marathon is almost on." Jennifer said as she turned the TV on and moved over for me to sit down.

We were half way into the 4th Shippuden episode when the TV suddenly went black and the power went out in the whole house. The TV then flickered back on until it shone brightly; I stared at it closely as I started to feel the desire to touch the screen like how they did in those horror movies. I crawled closer to it and poked it with my finger and the moment my skin touched the screen, I got sucked in.

**Jennifer P.O.V**

I watched my sister get sucked in. I panicked trying to grab at least something of her until I ended up getting sucked in as well. When I opened my eyes I saw my sister crouching next to the bush that we were in. We heard voices.

"Where are we-"

"Urusai!" She growled urgently as she ducked down even lower into the bush, the two voices we heard belonged to the people who came out of the trees.

"Why did Leader-sama send us out here anyway?" Asked the red head of the two. I stared at him closely, his hair was a short yet messy yet obviously red he was pretty short if you ask me, only a couple inches taller then me. He wore a long black robe with clouds on it. My eyes widened in realization.

"_Oh my god I know who that is, it's Sasori Akasuna." _I whispered in a high-pitched voice.

"_I thought I told you to shut up?" _Roxas whispered sternly as she whacked me.

"We know your there come out of the bushes!" The guy with black hair said calmly. Not the type of reaction that you'd get if you heard someone in the bushes. I glanced at my Sis as her eyes widened.

"_Oh my god I know that black haired blind dude, it's Itachi Uchiha!" _Roxas whispered in a just as high of a pitched voice.

"I thought you said to shut up?" I stated smugly. I sighed. Hypocrite…

"Aw shut up!" She stated back angrily as she stood up and walked out into the open. I slowly stood up and followed out of the bushes to show our faces to the ones called Sasori Akasuna and Itachi Uchiha, our arms raised in the air as if we were caught by the police...

"Who are you?" Sasori asked looking directly at me. His intense gaze burned into my eyes. I felt my face begin to burn.

"U-uh um Jennifer May." I stuttered while blushing. Itachi slowly walked up to Roxas. So close that it seemed like Roxas could just kiss him if she wanted to. I giggled as I watched her face start to redden. I bet she does.

"And you are?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"U-uh I'm Roxas May." She stuttered as she felt his breath on her face. Itachi backed up and stood next to Sasori as they started to examine us, or so it seemed like.

"What are you two doing out here so late?" Itachi asked still staring at Roxas' eyes. She seemed hypnotized by them. Hypnotized by 'blind' eyes as she so politely described it.

"We don't know we suddenly ended up here." She answered in a trance like state. I felt Sasori's gaze change as it went down to my clothes (not to sound perverted XP) then I suddenly remembered we were still in our PJ's. I shrieked which brought Roxas out of her trance like state and made everyone around cover their ears.

"Well you're going to have to come with us to see what Leader-sama wants to do with you two." Sasori says. My eyes widened. What do we have to do with the Akatsuki? What did we do to deserve … this … Wait a minute … we're being surrounded by hot guys … what _did_ we do to deserve this? I smirked to myself as I saw him walking away. I run to catch up as I see Roxas was walking behind Itachi.

**Roxas P.O.V**

We had been walking around for 2 hours when I finally said, "God my feet hurt." For my feet actually did hurt like hell for not having any shoes to wear in the first place. You'd wish that that damned TV would give us actually adequate clothes and shoes but no! What an inconsiderate TV! As I was inwardly ranting, someone walked up behind me and picked me up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?" I yelped in surprise. His red eyes stared back at me so close that I could clearly see every single eyelash that adorned his eyes.

"You said your feet hurt and you don't have shoes so I'm gonna carry you." Itachi informed me. Itachi, Sasori, and Jennifer walked about 10 more minutes before I felt waves of jealousy emanating from Jennifer. I glanced back and smirked at her. She glared right back as she whined quite pitifully,

"I didn't know my feet could hurt thiiiis much..."

I watched Sasori walk back to where she had stopped to pick her up like Itachi picked me up.

"Sa-Sasori wha-what are you d-doing?" I heard her ask him.

"I'm carrying a beautiful lady." He told her (that sounds sooo romantic.)

By the time we got to their base I was asleep in Itachi's arms with my head against his shoulder and a peaceful expression on my face. Jennifer was in Sasori's arms with her head against his chest and I bet he had a perfect view of her red panties because her nightgown had ridden up.

I felt Itachi shake me and I opened my eyes to see Jennifer had already been woken by Sasori and had jumped out of his arms to pull down her dress with a blush put on her face. I noticed my shorts had been slightly pulled down due to being held and Itachi could probably see my black underwear… and his hand was on my ass…

I blushed and jumped out of his arms. It was then I noticed that we were in a dark room with a man sitting at a desk.

"Who do we have here Itachi, Sasori?" The man asked.

"This is Roxas May leader-sama." Itachi answered.

"And this is Jennifer May leader-sama." Sasori answered.

Jennifer and I looked at each other, at the boys and then back at each other and decided we should bow to the man and did so.

"Hmm, well what are they doing here?" He asked.

"We sort of just showed up here." I said.

"I don't know if you'll believe our story…" Jennifer stated nervously.

"Try me." The man challenged.

"Ok then." The two of us said together as we began our long story. By the time we finished it was late in the night…

"Well you certainly have an interesting story, you seem like you could be a great addition, once trained of course." Pein said, "Would you like to stay here until we find out how to get you back to your world?"

"Yes please," We answered at the exact same time.

They didn't have any rooms that weren't broken, blown up, or bloody so Pein put us in rooms with the members. I was put in the gorgeously handsome Uchiha Itachi's room and Jenna was put in the red headed puppet him self's room.

Itachi walked me to his room. When we got there I noticed that it was really black. Black curtains, black sheets and comforter on a red wooden head board; he had a red wood book self that had easily _90_ books on it. Beside the bed there was a small table that had a small black lamp. The only thing in the room that wasn't black was the pillows that were on the bed, they are red.

"You can have the bed; I'll sleep on the floor." Itachi said in a low tone as he went to his closet.

"N-no it's ok, I'll sleep on the floor." I stammered.

Itachi looked at me and gave a look that said whatever as he got out an extra blanket and pillow. He gave them to me and I set the blanket down on the soft black carpet. I laid the pillow down at the top of one half, lay on that half with the pillow, and pulled the other half over me.

I fell asleep about 10 minutes after Itachi's breath evened out.

No one's P.O.V.

Itachi woke up about 12:00 due to someone … shivering? He then glanced at the ground and saw Roxas in the floor shivering from the cold night air. He slowly got out of bed in a pair of black boxers and picked Roxas up gently and placed her in his bed, and covered her with his blanket. He climbed in on the other side of the bed and fell asleep facing away from Roxas.

**A.N.-**

**Hey yea I know I have wayyy too many stories at the moment but I'd rather start a story and put it on HAITUS than forget about it and not even start it.**

**-JA nE -akatsuki's jewel (previously)**

** on Tomi's Little Jenna's profile (presently)**


End file.
